


Klance Attempt

by RockinT765



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Complete guesses at characterization, I have never watched Voltron, I have no idea what it is about, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Klance fic from someone who has no idea what Voltron is about, and knows everything they know from like 6 pieces of Klance fanfiction. Also, this story is pretty much all dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klance Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> So, I pretty much just guessed on their personalities. Just took a shot in the dark. I'd love to know how much I totally messed this up. I, honestly, know nothing about this show. They're teenagers in space, and these two fight a lot. That's all I know. Like, that's it.

“Lance, you are _literally_ the worst pilot that has ever existed,” Keith said, almost too done with the other boy to care anymore.

“Pfft! No way! I'm sure there are tons of people who are way worse,” Lance retorted, “One day, you're gonna realize that I have skills, and come to me begging for lessons.”

Keith crossed his arms, shifting his weight onto one side. “That will never happen.”

Lance pointed an accusatory finger at Keith. “It _could_ ,” He stood up straighter, putting his hands on his hips, and turning up his head, “You just haven't become aware of my abilities, yet,” he looked over at Keith, smirking at him, “I'm sure you'll reconsider, once you've fully appreciated my greatness.”

Keith huffed, blowing the hair out of his eyes. “Okay, sure,”

Lance bent forward, eyeing Keith, with a smile. “Fine, go ahead and use your sarcasm,” he tapped his chest, “ _I'm_ still an excellent pilot.”

Tired of Lance and not feeling like getting into a fight, Keith rolled his eyes and began to walk away. “I'm out.”

However, Lance couldn’t just let him walk out, right that second, and bounded after him. “Hey, wait!” he called out, “Where are you going?”

“I'm sure you'd love to know,” Keith said, without turning around, or stopping.

“Maybe I _would_ ,” Lance replied, his tone in a way one-uping Keith’s.

“Well, I'd definitely tell you, if you weren't such a pain in my ass,” Keith hissed.

Lance gasped, putting a hand to his chest. “Rude!” he near-shouted, “I'm incredibly charming, Keith. You should be thanking me for lighting up your life.”

At _that_ , Keith snickered.

And, Lance was completely aware. His face lit up, and he did a tiny victorious hop, as he walked. “Ah, so you do find me funny!”

Keith couldn’t let him have his moment, though, and said, his tone mocking, “No, it's just that you sounded so stupid that it was laughable.”

Lance made a “pshaw” sound with his mouth. “Laughable, funny. To-may-to, to-mah-to.”

Getting pretty fed up, and wanting to just have time to himself, Keith turned around. “Why are you still following me? Don't you have something better to do.”

Lance shook his head no, in reply. “No, not really. Schedule’s pretty empty, today.”

“Lance, your schedule is always empty. You never do anything,” Keith said, almost smiling.

Lance gasped for the second time. “That's not true. I contribute, all the time,” he raised an eyebrow, smirking at Keith, “You must just be too busy staring into my gorgeous eyes to notice when I totally killing it, on missions.”

For a moment, Keith felt himself get flustered, but quickly pushed it aside. “If anything, you're too busy staring into mine.”

Lance walked faster, almost neck-and-neck with Keith, and turned his head toward him. “Hey, what are you trying to imply?”

Keith looked back, sighing. “That you like me. You cover it up by making jokes and talking yourself up, but really, I think you have a thing for me.”

Lance almost flinched, taking a step back and flailing his arms. “Wha- Gah! No, I think you have a thing, for me,” he settled into a more confident pose, “And, _you_ cover it up by trying to act like you don't care about anything, but you obviously do.”

Keith. finally, stopped walking, and looked at Lance.

“So, you think I just wanna start kissing you, right this second, huh?” Lance nodded, proudly. “Well, I don't, so drop it,” Keith said, upset in a more personal way.

“That sounded ruder than usual,” Lance said, as though he’d made an impressive realization, “I think I found you out, and it's getting to you.”

Keith made fists with his hands, before opening them, again. “No, Lance, you're just annoying, okay? I just want to go back to my room, and-”

“So, that's where you're going?” Lance asked, innocently, interrupting him.

Surprised by the question, Keith just stared, at Lance. “You're _still_ hung up on that?” he asked, actually sort of confused, “How do you even _keep_ thoughts in your head for that long?”

“Well, why else would I follow you? Obviously, I was curious,” Lance said, trying to seem cool.

“You would follow me because you like me,” Keith replied, attempting to get under Lance’s skin.

Lance crossed his arms, taking a step closer to Keith. “Oh yeah?”

Keith frowned, though the whole encounter was mildly fun, “Yes, you're clingy and persistent, so I'm sure that you'd take any opportunity just to be near me.”

“Keith, obviously if I was following you, just for the sake of following you, I would be staring at your ass,” Lance said, attempting to prove a point, but instead destroying his whole argument. He had a habit of not thinking before he said things, and it came back to bite him, in the butt.

“My ass?” Keith said, almost blushing, for just a second.

“Uh, don't twist my words. I was just, um-”

Keith then, suddenly, tasted the sweet taste of blackmail material, and smiled. “You _were_ checking out my ass, weren't you!”

Lance put his hands out in front of him, in an effort to put more emphasis in his claims. “What, no way-”

Again, Keith cut him off. “Nope. You're into me. I knew it.”

“But, I-”

“Don't wanna hear it,” Keith said, eyes closed, and smirking.

“If I was into you, don't you think I would've kissed you, by now?” Lance responded, gesturing to Keith, “I mean.”

Keith, unsure whether or not that was a compliment, and feeling part of his argument slip away, threw out an idea. “Not if you were waiting for the right opportunity.”

“How do you expect me to know when that is?” Lance said, slightly-angrily.

“I'm not trying to pep-talk you into asking me out,” Keith responded, attempting to calm both of them down, “Look, I’ll drop it. I just want to go back to my room.”

“Well, you're doing a sucky job!” Lance complained, throwing his hands out.

“At _what_?” Keith asked, annoyed.

Lance looked at him as if he had five heads. “Not encouraging me to ask you out.”

“What, so you're just super hyped, now?” Keith asked, honestly.

Lance tapped his foot, crossing his arms. “Maybe!”

“I don't know what to tell you, Lance,” Keith said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Tell me that I'm hot, and you really wanna kiss me, because I know you do,” Lance said, exasperated.

Keith just stared at him. “By this point, you’re practically hitting on me.”

“Yeah, and you're not, exactly, making it easier,” Lance replied, his tone quieter, as he looked away from Keith.

Keith’s eyes widened. “So, you're actually flirting with me, right now?”

“I guess?” Lance said, sounded confused and also annoyed.

“You're awful at it,” Keith said, attempting to insult him, but also laughing, slightly.

Lance looked back over at him. “Well, maybe I'm better at kissing you.”

Keith felt a bit embarrassed, but smirked. “You really want to kiss me?”

“Yes, that's what I've been _trying_ to say,” Lance said, tossing his head back and letting out a grumpy sound, before standing straight again.

Keith thought, for a second, and walked closer to Lance. “Then, you've gotta get better at getting your point across.”

Daring him to make a move, Keith stared him down. Lance, never not taking a challenge, smiled, and leaned down, kissing the slightly shorter boy. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry it's super dialogue heavy, but because I have no idea where they are or how they feel about anything, I kind of couldn't expand on the world around them. For the full effect, I didn't want to look any of this up.
> 
> Please comment. I'd love to hear how awful, or great???, this was.


End file.
